3: Back to the Bank
by WIWJ
Summary: Story three of my little series! Is Jordan ever going to tell anyone about the baby? Will they get married? I still want reviews! Even though it's complete there are more in the series and I need help!
1. The calling

"Hoyt! I am so tired of this! I swear to God, this is ridiculous! Why do you have to act like a child? But hey, using your partner in our disagreements isn't a first for you, so why should I be so surprised! Why do you have to--?" Jordan rounded the corner into the office Woody now shared with his partner. Her voice trailed off as she saw Detective Lu Simmons' face. She felt a familiar panic run up her spine. She had assumed that Lu had called her and told her to come to their office because Jordan hadn't answered the phone when Woody called. She hadn't listened to his message, she didn't want to deal their conversation that morning. She looked around, confirming her fears. He wasn't there. "Oh God."

"Jordan, sit down." Lu ordered in her best shrink voice.

"Something's happened to Woody." It didn't surprise Lu that it was a statement instead of a question. Jordan had been a cops daughter, and a cops girlfriend, long enough to know the look on Simmons face was not good.

"There is a hostage situation at a bank on fourth street." She noticed Jordan react oddly at the mention of the bank, Lu wondered if she'd heard something already. "He's in there, the negotiator spoke to him about an hour ago." Lu moved her to the chair when she didn't follow her suggestion to sit. " She heard a struggle, Jordan. Shots have been fired. The phone call was ended. We don't know anything else."

"Why did you tell me to come here? Why didn't you tell me to get down there? Why am I still sitting here?" With her last question, she rose out of the chair only to feel Lu's hand on her arm. "Let me go."

"Jordan, I can't. Listen." She walked to the phone, still holding on to Jordan, and pressed a few buttons.

"_Tallulah, It's Woody." _Jordan froze. "_Listen to me. I don't have much time to talk. I'm sure you know everything by now. Listen to me, you have to get to Jordan before she finds out and does something stupid. You have to keep her away from here."_ His voice broke. "_You have to keep her safe. Easier said than done, trust me I know, but you have to. Tell here to think of what's at stake, that I need her to stay safe." _His words were fast and quiet. "_Tell her I'm sorry about this morning, I love her and that I'll be okay." _He paused, his breath catching in his throat. "_Thanks Partner_." The message stopped. Lu felt Jordan pulling out of her grasp. She got ready to grab her again, only to see her sit down on the couch in the corner. Lu watched her put her hand to her stomach, her eyes looking blankly towards the floor.

"Oh God, I did it again." She pressed her eyes tightly together.

"What? Jordan, this isn't your fault, you didn't do anything," Lu sat beside her on the couch.

"All he wanted was to get married before the baby came." She said softly never looking up. "It's all he wanted and I wouldn't even talk about it. I wouldn't even--."

"Jordan, Woody knows--" Jordan started talking over her.

"The first time he was shot. I hadn't--. I mean I didn't--." She looked at Lu this time, tears forming behind her pretty eye lashes. The detective nodded at the familiar story Jordan was trying to tell. "And then when I did he couldn't believe me. Now I've done it again."

"Jordan, Woody knows you love him." Lu smiled at her reassuringly. "He knows you want to marry him. He knows why your hesitating. He knows you."

Jordan nodded. Lu patted her hand.

For once, Jordan was glad she was Woody's partner. It had been unnerving at first, knowing that Woody would be working so closely with another woman. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. It wasn't that she thought anything would happen between them. It was that Jordan wanted those moments with him. Those moments of discovery, the rush of adrenaline and the late night power sessions, had always been between _them. _It was the very cornerstone of their relationship. He didn't want him sharing those moments with the beautiful Tallulah Simmons.

Tallulah had become a true friend to him though, filling the friend rolls that Jordan could no longer fill as his girlfriend. She was instrumental in getting Woody back to himself after Riggs and even more specifically getting him back to Jordan.

"Do you want me to call the morgue? Get someone over here for you?" Lu looked over her partner's girlfriend cautiously. She knew that Jordan was pregnant, she also knew that most people didn't. Woody hadn't been able to keep it in. He was so excited about this baby, about their baby.

"Why?" Jordan said smiling self consciously. "You going somewhere?" She wanted to be here with Lu, the person who knew the man she loved nearly as well as she did. Tallulah shook her head. Jordan looked down at the detectives hand, still sitting on top of hers. Jordan took it and squeezed it firmly for a second before pulling out her phone and listening to the message he had left her.

"_Sweetheart, something's come up, I'm going to be late. Go see Tallulah, she'll fill you in."_ His voice was even and calm, for her benefit, she was sure. _"I love you, Jordan. I'll see you tonight."_

She hit save and turned back to Lu, taking a slow breath. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." Lu said softly, knowing that Jordan Cavanaugh was not the most patient of people. She had seen the way Woody started checking his watch, hours before quitting time, on days when they had driven in to work together. It was as if he thought she would leave with out him if he was a moment late. Even though it seemed to Lu that Jordan was never ready on time anyway.

"Wait." Jordan repeated, tapping her fingers on the desk.


	2. blurry realizations

Detective Woody Hoyt had been shot, on two separate occasions, so he had been surprised that his run in with the other side of the gun was worse. He touched the blood that trickled down his face from the gash in his head where the butt of the gun had hit him full force. The room was blurring and coming into focus over and over again.

"Hold still Detective, your bleeding pretty badly." The older bank teller smiled sweetly, pressing a paper towel against his head. Woody cringed, the room spun. "You blacked out there for a while."

"He probably has a concussion." The younger teller whimpered. "Or worse."

"No, no, I'm okay." Woody lied. Trying to sit up only to find he was too unsteady.

"Detective, please hold still." The woman admonished. "You're getting blood all over the carpet."

He smiled at her, thankful that she was trying to keep the mood light. His eyes dimmed, he shut them and took a deep breath. _The gun shots_.

"The gun shots! Is anyone hurt? Was anyone shot?"

"No Detective." She said softly, holding him in place.

"Please, my names Woody." He offered her a dimpled smile, the one he used to win people over. She smiled back through worried eyes. "It's that bad?" He knew it was, his head was pounding, he was having trouble seeing, concentrating. It took him a moment to remember where they were. It wasthe first place he had ever seen Jordan.

"It looks pretty bad Detect--, Woody."

"Is he still talking to the negotiators?" He asked suddenly with a burst of consciousness.

"Yes." She looked up from behind the desk. "Yes."

"Detective! You still alive over there?" Came a harsh voice.

"Oh come on, you think this is the first time I've been hit with a rifle butt? I'm from Wisconsin." _Try and keep it light_, he thought, _think 'what would Jordan do'_. She was good at this, much better than he was.

"I wouldn't know by the way your eyes rolled back into your head before you fainted, Tough Guy." He said gruffly. "They want to know your still alive."

"Hoyt." He said into the phone. "How's it going out there?"

"Woody? It's Garret, how are you doing? He said you were unconscious."

"Garret, is Jordan with you? You've got to get her--."

"She's at the precinct, Detective." It was Susana Holleran the negotiator that told him this. Super, speaker phone, the entire task force had just heard him ask about his girlfriend. "I just talked to Simmons."

"She's staying put Woody, I don't know what's gotten into her, but she's doing what you asked her to do." Woody couldn't help but smile when Garret had said 'what's gotten into her._' __Our baby_, he thought. "Woody is everyone okay in there? Is the guard still the only casualty?" Woody slowly looked around the bank satisfied with what he saw.

"Yeah Garret, everyone's okay in here but me." He laughed a little at that statement. "Got a pretty good blow to the head."

"They said you lost consciousness?"

"Yup."

"Any weakness or disorientation?"

"Uh Huh." Woody closed his eyes again. "Having a lot of trouble staying awake, Dr. M."

"Woody, listen to me you have to stay awake!" He turned to the task force behind him "We need a medical team in there now."

"Detective? I need to speak with the gunman now." Holleran said softly, in her calm, well trained voice.

"Yup." Woody gave the phone back to the gunman, putting hand back up to his head. He looked at the small woman beside him. "I can't loose consciousness again." She nodded helping him lean his back against the wall. "We should talk about something,"

He watched how she waited a minute before speaking, she was scared.

"Are you married?" She whispered.

"No. No not yet. I want to be, but my girlfriends not ready." He closed his eyes in a long blink before trying to focus on the woman's face. "She's slow to warm to changes."

"Isn't she afraid someone's going to snatch you up?" The woman asked distracted by Woody's bleeding head.

"No." He answered, smiling widely. "Not at all."

"What's her name?" _That's it lady_, Woody thought. _Get me talking about why I need to get out of here alive. Do they teach you this stuff at tellers school?_

"Jordan." Woody listened to the way her name came off his tongue. " I um.. actually met her here five years ago. We're having a baby in four months."

"Congratulations." The woman tried to smile. Woody saw the look of pity on her face as it came sharply into focus before fading back out. _It was bad_.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"IF HIS TIMES RUNNING OUT ALL THE MORE REASON TO GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" The gunman yelled suddenly over the silent crowd. "WELL IF I WERE YOU, I'D GET IT THEN! UNLESS YOU WANT A DEAD DETECTIVE."

"I hate it when people talk about me behind my back." Woody smiled, but he'd heard how weak his voice sounded. _It was bad_. "It's rude." That was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness again.


	3. whats important

"How badly?" Detective Simmons whispered into the phone. "Shit. No, she's finally asleep." She glanced at Jordan, curled on her side on Lu's couch. Pregnancy fatigue had finally won out over fear. "Don't worry about her, I've got her. Just tell them to get him out of there." With that she'd hung up on Garret Macy. Jordan stirred.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nothing new." She sensed the hitch in Lu's voice and shot her brown eyes up to the detectives face.

"You don't have to lie to me." She said harshly. "I'm pregnant; I'm not a child."

"Woody's been hurt. Dr. Macy thinks it's, _at least_, a concussion. He lost consciousness for the second time about thirty minutes ago." Lu watched her face. Jordan's lips trembled, until she pressed them tightly together.

"I'm going down-."

"Don't make me play it again, Jordan." The small blonde woman threatened, coming between Dr. Cavanaugh and the door. "He wants you to stay here. Your job is to keep his baby safe, Jordan. That's all that's important to him, you and the baby. Let the cops do the rest."


	4. some scarring may occur

"I miss anything?" Woody whispered as the room came back into focus again. He realized he was laying on the desk he had been sitting behind.

"Not too much." He blinked his eyes and tried to turn in the direction of the voice. "Hold still, damn it." It was Garret Macy. He held up his finger, moving it slowly back and forth, watching Woody's eyes. The teller saw the doctor frown.

"How'd you..?" Woody's voice trailed off as again as he blinked trying to focus on Macy's finger.

"He let me come in. Holleran convinced him he didn't want a dead detective on his hands." Macy stopped his futile assessment and secured the gauze and cotton pads that were now covering the wound on his head.

"I know it's bad." Woody heard his words slur as wave a nausea passed over him. "Oh shit, it's really bad."

"Just hang on." Macy said softly. "Or Jordan's going kill us both." Woody gave a slight nod as he laughed knowingly.

"Ironic, huh?" He asked Garret. "A massive head trauma... same bank.. it ends where it begins."

"Nothings ending, Hoyt." Garret snapped back at him. "I'm not going to let you do that to Jordan." Woody's smile slipped as his eyes fluttered back into his head, then returned. "And it's hardly a massive head trauma." He lied. "It's just a bump." He watched Woody smile again. He was surprised the detective was even semi-conscious. The injury to his head was nasty. Garret was amazed how much damage the gunman had caused and that the guy had the strength to hit the six foot plus detective this hard. "You must have a soft head."

"Jordan would disagree." He smiled again. "What's he asking?" He asked closing his eyes.

"A million unmarked, a police escort out of town, blah, blah." Garret said, not bothering to keep the distain for the man's unoriginality from his voice. "Hey, eyes open!" Woody obeyed.

"T- many cop movies." The detective sighed. "Won't work." Garret had noticed, worriedly, how Woody's sentences were missing words and sluring the ones he did come up with. It was rapidly becoming harder for the younger man to speak.

"I know that," Garret said sarcastically." You know that, but he, has no idea."

"A scar?" Woody asked quietly.

"What?"

"Jordan'll have a fit if there's a--." Woody's voice drifted off slightly.

"Jordan just wants you to stay awake." Macy said sharply, this time it took longer for Woody to comply.

"I need her, Garret." Macy wasn't sure if Woody meant now, or just in general. He wasn't talking any chances.

"Hang on." He looked expectantly towards the woman next to him who nodded as he walked towards the gunman, arms outstretched. "He's dying." Garret hoped he was lying. "He needs to talk to his wife." Garret pointed back at Woody. He could have said girlfriend, but wife had more resonance. It gave the image of a family, a white picket fence, the kind of guy you don't want to see dead. "Can he call his wife?"


	5. more calling

Lu grabbed the phone off her desk and murmured her name. A smile came to her lips.

"Hey Partner. Yah, she's still here." She looked at Jordan eagerly "Your welcome."

"Woody?" Jordan's voice gave out as Lu handed her the phone. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Hey Sweetheart." He sounded bad, his words slow and disconnected. Jordan stuck out her hand and Lu took it. "Don't think I'm gonna be on time tonight. Been held.. being up.. I'm--."

"Woody?" She said again more softly now.

"The scene of the crime, Jordan. Where learned.. love at first site." She could hear the grin in his voice, despite the fact he was struggling to get the slurred words out.

"I love you." She whispered, tears slipping down her face.

"Hey come on." He breathed back at her. "'I love you'? You that mad?" She grinned a little at his attempt to calm her down.

"I'm pretty mad." She said sweetly. "You can't get into trouble like this when we're married, you know." She listened to him silently revel in her statement.

"You always pick the most inconvenient times." He breathed, laughing weakly, Jordan bit her lip. Lu squeezed her hand.

"What can I say? Your pain turns me on."

"Jordan." His embarrassed laughter swept across her. "I love you,

Sweetheart. Know that?"

"I know." She squeaked. His voice had gotten distant. "Do you know?"

"I do. Our baby too.. I love our..." He was saying goodbye. She felt her breath quicken.

"Hey hey, stop it. Stay with me. Your going to be fine."

"So tired, Jordan." He moaned. "So.."

"I know. I know, but you have to stay awake, for me." She held the phone tightly willing him not to stop fighting. "I need you. We need you."

"Kay." She could hear Garret in the background arguing with someone. They had been told that Garret was in there, but the proof of it made her head spin. "Jordan?"

"I'm still here."

"Kay." He said again. She picked up the confusion in his voice, he was slipping. "So'm I."


	6. finally having my way

Jordan had been laying on the couch listening to the scene on the other end of the phone, murmuring encouragement to Woody, who had stopped responding with actual words about ten minutes ago. He wasn't fully conscious anymore. She was barely fully conscious anymore. At least she hadn't been until she heard yelling, shot ring out and the phone go dead.

It had been Garret who had finally gotten through to Jordan and Lu. As Tallulah drove her to the hospital, _back_ to the hospital, she had been playing the scene out in her head. She knew what it would look like. There had been far too much of this hospital in the last two years. She made a mental note to have the baby somewhere else, maybe Kewanee. That actually made her laugh. Simmons looked at her cautiously when she did this. That only made Jordan laugh more.

Garret walked over to them in the Emergency room.

"There doing a CT scan." He said grimly. "They expect to find compression and some bleeding."

"I thought you said it was an open wound?"

"No, it was just a scalp laceration." He said pointing to the spot on his forehead where Woody's injury was.

"Is it going to scar?" She asked absently. She was surprised when Garret laughed. She was going to question it before he looked up sharply, pointing towards the arriving Doctor.

"Are you Jordan?" He said quickly glancing from her to Garret. They both nodded. "It's not as bad as we first though, not as bad as it looks. No surgery yet. We're just going to watch his cranial pressure. We'll sedate him a little andhopefully the swelling will go down on it's own."

"Can I see the scan? Wait, No, Dr. Macy can look at the scan. Garret, can you look at--?" He nodded and she looked back at the doctor. "Can I see him?"

"Of course." She looked at Garret. "I'll get you the information. Follow me Dr. Cavanaugh." For a second, Jordan froze. She looked back at Tallulah who gave her a sympathetic smile. A familiar fear crept into her mind. What would he say this time? "He's been asking for you." The doctor told her causing Jordan to pick up her pace.

"He has?"

"He's been very worried about you." The doctor smiled gesturing to Jordan's waist. "Both of you.

"Remember it looks worse than it is." He told her. "He's still drifting in and out a little and having some trouble speaking. That's normal." She was nodding. The stopped at Woody's room. "Let me know if you have any questions Dr. Cavanaugh, and try to relax for the baby's sake." She walked in slowly, cautiously, as if he was going to bite her.

"Come here." He said softly, his words still tumbling over themselves, rolling his head towards her. "I'm not gonna yell." He smiled. "Your pregnant."

"That means I can yell right?" She felt the tears slip down her face. His eye was black. Hell, the whole side of his face was black.

"Only quietly. Headache." His hand reached out to her, towing her the few more steps it took to get to his bed. He rubbed her lower back, his hand slipping onto her stomach. "You guys okay?" She put her hand on top of his and nodded. "Me too."

She leaned her head down to him and kissed his lips, carefully tracing the outline of his bruises with the tips of her finger nails.

"You-er a good girl for, Lu." He smiled boldly. "What's the secret? How'd she get-ya to do what I wanted?" He watched her face smile, then melt into tears.

"I can't believe I didn't learn my lesson the first two times." She said tears slipping off of her nose. "I should have just--. I mean I want to--."

"We can wait, Jordan." He smiled sweetly, taking his hand from hers and cupping her face. "It's-not important."

"So now you don't want to?" She said smiling sarcastically. "We can never get on the same page, can we?"

"When ever, where ever." He said slowly dropping his hand down her arm and back to the bed, his eyes closing slightly.

"Okay, how about as soon as you can keep your eyes open for more than five minutes, right here." His eyebrows raised.

"Am I gonna have-ta almost die every time I wanna get my way with you?" He whispered.

"Oh Detective," She said smartly, putting his hand back up to her abdomen. "You've already had your way with me, lots of times, remember?"

"It's gonna take more than a bump on the head to forget that." His words slurred off his tongue. " I'm tired, Jordan." She slipped onto the edge of the bed, pushing her hand through his hair. "I'm really tired."

"It's okay, you can sleep now." He pressed the undamaged side of his face into her shoulder. She felt his grasp on consciousness give out as the weight increased against her body. She put her cheek against the top of his head and closed her eyes. "Everything's okay."


	7. here and now

"No way!" Lily said indignantly. "Woody has waited **_way_** too long to do something informal! You are not getting married in that ugly room!"

"Lily, I'm not waiting another day." Jordan said. "With our luck one of us will get hit by a bus on the way out the door of the-."

"Jordan!" She shook her head. "Hospitals do have chapels you know." Lily looked up at her friend smiling. "You may find it hard to believe, but some people actually get married in chapels." Jordan grinned and shook her head at the 'insult'.

"Oh god, I hate this place, and now I'm about to get married in it." She gestured around the hallway. "Our home away from home."

"Maybe it's time to get some good memories here. A wedding, _a baby_, that's a pretty good start, huh?" Jordan rolled her eyes at how Lily had whispered the word 'baby' . Lily was the only other person, besides his partner, Woody had told about Baby Girl Hoyt. She didn't tell her the secret Kewanee plan she was sarcastically hatching. "You need a dress." That regained her attention.

"That's not going to work, Lil. I know it doesn't look like I'm showing yet but believe me--."

"Uh, Jordan? I hate to be the one to tell you this, but after our date the other night, Jeffery asked me when the baby was due." She patted Jordan's hand, ignoring the shocked look on her face. "It's getting obvious."

"I've only gained six pounds." Jordan whined, Lily nodded.

"And it's all right here." Lily pointed to her own abdomen. Jordan looked down at hers, how had she been kidding herself? "We'll some of it's a little north, but--." Jordan smirked. Woody had just commented on her expanding chest last week.

"I get it. I get it."

"Besides, last week, when Woody burst in and drug you out of x-ray?" Lily nodded her head with the memory. "It's not like Bug and Matt didn't notice."

"I told him one or two times wasn't going to harm anything." Jordan was shaking her head. "I guess I should let the guys in on our little secret , huh?"

"Who knows?"

"Woody, me, you and Lu Simmons. Oh, and apparently, Woody's doctor and the teller from the bank." Jordan looked at her hands. "I'm not sure how I'm going to explain **that** to the guys."

"Just tell them." Lily laughed. "Especially Garret, he needs to know. He's your boss."

"What do I need to know?" Dr. Macy's voice surprised them both. Lily looked at Jordan her face paled. Taking her hand, Lily took a deep breath.

"Jordan and Woody are having a baby." She felt Jordan relax beside her.

"When?"

"January 13th." Jordan managed to choke out waiting for the fall out.

"Your five months pregnant and you've been lifting bodies!" Bug yelled, he and Nigel coming from the same direction Garret had.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled." She said sharply.

"You're still doing X-Rays!" Bug shook his head putting it all together.

"I've only done three since I found out." She protested.

"Well that's three too many!" Nigel yelled at her.

"I'll stop." She surrendered tossing her hands up into the air.

"No wonder Woody's been hovering around you like a secret service agent." Bug was shaking his head.

"Sweet Jesus Jordan, you've been in trace! All those chemicals!" Nigel gasped. "Do you have any idea how many-?"

"Guys, I've been careful! I haven't been exposed to a single tetragon. I promise." She waved her hands around her head. "Woody wouldn't have let me come to work if I wasn't being careful. He's already insisting that I only go on his calls."

"Jordan, when have you ever gone on anyone else's calls?" Garret laughed.

"Okay! Okay, come on now!" Jordan couldn't help but laugh with them. "I'm fine. Just pregnant. I've been careful. I am a doctor you know."

"And her boyfriend is extremely over protective." Woody's voice took them all by surprise. He was just coming back from some follow up tests. There was the customary congratulations, which made Jordan uncomfortable, before everyone returned to the bickering they'd been doing. Jordan made her way to Woody's wheel chair and smiled at the confused nurse. "I need to get out of this _thing_." He said with disgust, as the nurse left them. She had wondered if the hospital had taken him back to his first round of injuries. She nodded and helped him to his feet. She was pleased with how steady he was.

"Your not really supposed to be up and walking around you know." She warned. "Nurse Ratchet could return at any moment."

"If they want to keep me under observation, they can observe me standing up." He looked back at her, she saw his teasing expression forming behind the bruises on his face. "You know Dr. Cavanaugh- may I call you Dr. Cavanaugh while it's still your name? Good. Well, as I was saying, I have been _completely_ conscious for _much_ longer than the agreed upon five minutes, you know."

"I know." She said trying to sound remorseful, but failing. "Lily wants to get me a dress, however she just informed me that I'm fat."

"I said no such thing!" Lily yelled defensively. "Lu and I need dresses too."She looked down at the notes she and Jordan had made. "Woody is your tux clean? I guess you guys could wear suits, but then Woody should too... but he looks _really _nice in a tux." She looked up again. "Jordan, I did not call you fat."

"We can wait." Woody said genuinely, his soft voice matching the beautiful expression in his eyes. She shook her head, opening her purse and taking Woody's wallet out she tossed his credit card blindly towards Lily, who had to dive for it.

"Get me something tent like." She teased never talking her eyes off of his. He leaned down and kissed her lips. The crowd started dispersing muttering things like flowers and cake as they wandered away from Jordan's unusual public display of affection.


	8. run away bride?

Five hours later, Jordan sat in what turned out to be not such a bad dress. She turned in front of the hospital mirror and gave a little wince at her profile. Very clearly pregnant. She felt stupid for not noticing, until she realized that most of her coworkers hadn't.

"You look amazing!" She turned to look at Lu Simmons.

"Thanks." She smiled, suddenly feeling shy. "Did you check on Woody?"

"Yeah, the guys have it covered. He gave me strict instructions to stand here in front of your door." Jordan smirked. "Oh, and I have a message." She cleared her throat and made her best Woody face. Scrunching her eyebrows together and move her head around dramatically, like it was about to fall off. "If you try and run?" She raised her eyebrows in true Woody fashion. "I'll hunt you down like a dog." Jordan's smirk broke into an uncontrollable laugh. "Nothing but trust."

"How much longer?" Jordan said still smiling.

"Well your priest friend just got here, so we're just waiting on Sydney. He's finishing up the autopsies on the guard and the shooter for Matt." Jordan looked down, wondering how easily he could be doing Woody's autopsy as well. Tallulah walked over to her, putting her hand on Jordan's arm. "He's okay." She paused.

"Your not going to get all shrink on me, are you?" Jordan smirked again. "Let me remind you that you were my _husband's _shrink, not mine."

"No, I'm afraid that would be me." Called a troll like voice from behind her.

"Stiles?" She wrinkled her nose at him. "How did you-?"

"Do you think I would miss this?" He tossed his chubby hands up into the air and looked at her. "Look at you! Who would have thought?"

"You." She said softer than she expected. "Thanks for that." He grinned wildly at her.

"Hello Howard. Come on, Sydney's back and Garret doesn't want to leave the morgue empty for too long. Besides, Woody's really getting nervous." Lily said in one long breath.

"Nothing but trust." Jordan whispered to Lu, shaking her head and smiling. "Lets go."

Lily handed her and Lu small little bunches of roses before palming her own. Stiles took off for his seat and Garret appeared at the door.

"Lets go. Lily had Bug and Nigel call half of Boston. I think the entire Police Department is camped out in there. The city's probably going to hell. Seems they have a pool going." He said extending his hand to Jordan. Lily smiled at her before hustling Tallulah out in front of herself while smoothing down the pink satin of the quickly arranged bridesmaid dress. Garret was looking at her. She looked back squeezing the part of his arm she had in hers. "Ready?" Jordan nodded with the entire top half of her body like she did when she was surprised to be so sure of something.

"I actually am." She smiled quickly at Garret, who turned her out of the small staff lounge and moved her towards the chapel. She watched Nigel and Lu start down the isle, followed by Bug and Lily.

"Good, I have Brandu for like 200 bucks if I get you down that isle." He chuckled. She tried to remember to kill ADA Brandu, that is until she saw _him. _Woody stood shifting his weight from one leg to another. Sydney stood behind him clapping him on the back as Jordan came into view. He looked up, his mouth dropping open a little. She grinned at that. Paul slowly gestured for her to join them.

The entire room was looking at her and holding there breath. Waiting. Jordan's mind flashed on the first wedding scene in Runaway Bride where everyone tries to stop Julia Roberts from bolting out the door. Her own internal parody caused her to laugh a little. Her eyes met Woody's again as she stepped forward. Trying not to smirk at the collective sigh that emanated from even their closest friends. When she reached him, Woody winked at her, all dimples. Garret took her hand and gave it to Woody who smiled at him shyly.

"Who gives this woman?" Paul asked gently knowing Jordan well enough to know that she wouldn't have appreciated being 'given.' She didn't flinch, just kept starring at Woody.

"Her family and I do." Garret said inclusively, in his head he added 'thank god.'

He kissed Jordan's cheek and patted Woody on the shoulder before sitting down, somewhat awkwardly, by Rene Walcott. She, surprisingly, reached out for his hand, he took it and squeezed it.

"Woodrow. Jordan." Paul tried to bite back the smirk that he knew was forming on his lips as he prepared to ask the question. He knew this was the hardest part. "Do you come here of your own free will?" If he could get through this, he would be fine. "Free from reservation and doubt?" He was failing, laughing a little at the irony of that statement. Woody licked his lips trying to keep from laughing. "To enter fully into this union?" Paul actually chuckled at the end. So did half of the audience.

"Yes I do." Jordan glared at him before giggling herself. "No, I mean it, I really do." She looked at Woody, he kissed her hands. "Do you?'

"You know it." She saw the tears in his soft eyes as he said it, she did know it. Any doubt she may have **_ever_** had was gone. She couldn't even remember why it was there. She tightened her grip on him.

"Okay then.."

"Do you Jordan Marie Cavanaugh, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer until death parts you?"

"I do." She answered as if she was getting tired of repeating herself. Then she looked at Woody and whispered it again. "I do."

"Do you Woodrow Wilson Hoyt take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer until death parts you?"

"I absolutely _do_." When he said this, Jordan found herself fighting back tears.

"Show off." She breathed quietly to him, behind her Lily laughed from where she stood beside Bug. Nigel joined her, Lu grabbed his arm tightly to stop him from breaking into full blow laughter.

"Rings?" Jordan looked lost for a second until she felt Lily's hand on her shoulder handing her an etched gold band. She looked up to watch Sydney hand her ring to Woody. He squeezed it tight in his grasp for a minute before looking up at her.

"They're-." He looked down at the ring again. "My parents' rings. Calvin brought them when he came to-." She wrapped her arm around his elbow pulling him closer.

"Jordan?" Paul smiled at her.

"With this ring, I take you as my husband." She repeated Paul's prompting as she slipped Woody's father's ring onto his hand. The threatening tears from moments ago were now falling down Woody's cheeks as he repeated the words Paul was saying to him. His fingers shook as he slipped the ring on. He smoothed his thumb over it a few times, before kissing her hand. She wiped his eye with her fingers. Quite sighs and happy tears replaced the laughter in the room.

"Any objections? Okay then." Back to stifled laughter. "I now, with pleasure," He added looking at Woody with meaningful approval. "Pronounce you, man and wife." Nigel started clapping. Woody snickered. "Kiss her, man." Paul added unceremoniously, realizing this wedding was uncontrollable. Woody touched her face, slowly pulling her into him, letting one arm slip down her side and putting his hand over their baby. She was the one who pressed forward into his kiss, just like with the first one they ever shared.

There was a rustling behind them, Jordan started laughing as Woody pulled back from the kiss. Cops were exchanging money everywhere. Woody shook his head smiling widely before pressing his still bruised forehead against hers. Embarrassed, she moved closer into his embrace, her face against his neck.

"It's not like you 'tamed the shrew' or anything." She whispered to him. He raised an eyebrow and she gasped slapping him on the chest a little. She noticed the sound of debts being paid stopped momentarily, until she brought her lips to her husbands again. "Okay so maybe it was a little like that." She said as he kissed her again.


	9. The knock at the door

Woody leaned back against the cushions of the couch watching his wife walk across the living room towards him.

"You sure you should go back tomorrow? You don't look like you should." She said worriedly. "You look tired."

"She says, as she waddles across the living room floor with the grace of an-."

"Watch it Detective!" She warned playfully. He reached up and pulled her down to the couch.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He told her honestly, brushing wisps of hair off of her face. "I look tired because someone won't let me sleep." He poked his index finger into her round belly.

The first night the baby had kept her up, she'd kept him up.

"_You'll sleep when I sleep!"_ She had groaned in exhaustion. Now it was just their routine. They both knew he couldn't have slept with her awake next to him, even if he'd wanted to.

"We're never going to sleep again are we?" She moaned leaning against him.

"No probably not." He chuckled as the door bell rang. "Lily?" He asked looking at Jordan. She shook her head, Lily wasn't coming till five. It was only three. Woody stood up and walked to the door, swinging it open with out looking to see who it was.

There in the door way, red faced, stood Max Cavanaugh holding the two week old news paper article about their hospital wedding. Jordan got to her feet and wordlessly stood frozen in front of the door as her long lost father took in her current state.

"Hoyt, what the hell did you do to my daughter?"


End file.
